Un Krogan, un Hanari et un Elcor sont dans un bar…
by Le Spleen du Kiwi Bleu
Summary: De tous ses camarades, c'était en Garrus que Shepard avait le plus confiance. A juste titre.


**« Un Krogan, un Hanari et un Elcor sont dans un bar… »**

 **Ce drabble fait partie du "Writing Prompt Challenge 2016 Entre Amis".**

 **Ce qui m'a été imposé** **:**

 **Pairing:** _Mshakarian_

 **Prompt:** _A et B sont perdus._

 **First Line:** _Bacon sandwiches always…_

 **Dialogues:** _« let's pretend I didn't see you do that…" et "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"_

 **Beta:** _Cathouchka31_

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Les sandwichs au bacon rappelaient toujours à Shepard à quel point il détestait la boustiffe lyophilisée réglementaire qu'on leur refilait pour les missions. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait coûté au chef cuistot de lui faire un sandwich au bacon avant leur départ ? Deux cents grammes de plus à porter, c'était pas la mer à boire. Il se trimballait déjà plusieurs kilos de surplus avec ce foutu fusil à pompe, en plus de ses armes de poing. Ça lui apprendrait d'avoir préféré le Crusader à son M8.

« Shepard, arrêtez ça, vous me foutez une migraine épouvantable » s'agaça Garrus qui avançait au pas sur sa gauche, son fusil de précision en joue.

« J'ai rien dit. »

« Non, mais les rouages qui tournent à plein régime dans votre crâne d'humain font grincer mes organes sensoriels, c'est insupportable. Au lieu de ça, avouez-le, on est perdus.»

Shepard s'arrêta et lança un regard impérieux à son coéquipier.

« J'ai jamais dit le contraire, Garrus. Je pensais à autre chose, si vous tenez tant à le savoir ! »

Le Turien haussa les épaules avec désintérêt et le commandant du Normandy soupira.

« On va faire une pause et manger un morceau avant de continuer. Les autres finiront bien par comprendre qu'on a eu un souci en cours de route. »

Garrus rejoignit son chef à même le sol spongieux de la forêt qui finirait, il en était certain, par les engloutir morts ou vifs.

« Sans système de communication, il leur faudra un moment pour s'en rendre compte. La prochaine transmission avec le Normandy est prévue dans six heures. Ajoutez à ça le temps qu'ils mettront à nous retrouver dans ce foutoir de plantes vertes, et on est bons pour y passer la semaine, le cul mouillé par la pluie radioactive qui va nous tomber sur la gueule dans… _Oh_ ! Huit heures ! »

Shepard haussa un sourcil railleur. « Et c'est moi qui vous colle la migraine… Laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes d'une épouvantable compagnie, aujourd'hui, mon vieux ! » ajouta-t-il avec toute l'ironie dont il était capable.

« J'allais pas rater une nouvelle mission suicide, commandant. »

Les deux soldats se toisèrent un instant puis sourirent. Shepard était peut-être perdu au milieu de nulle part, dans une zone dangereuse contrôlée par les Vortchas, mais il avait le meilleur de ses hommes à ses côtés.

« Je rêve d'un bon sandwich au bacon… » soupira-t-il en avisant la barre lyophilisée entre ses mains.

« Vous n'en voulez pas ? » demanda immédiatement Garrus en s'en emparant et en l'engloutissant sans même prendre le temps de la mâcher.

« Eh ! J'allais la manger ! »

« On n'aurait pas dit », fit le Turien alors qu'il récupérait déjà une autre barre dans sa combinaison et qu'il l'avalait d'une bouchée. Shepard fit la grimace, écœuré.

« On va dire que j'ai rien vu… »

« C'est l'humidité », se justifia Garrus. « Ça a tendance à m'ouvrir l'appétit. »

« Fantastique… »

« Oh allez, Shepard ! Souriez un peu, ça aurait pu être pire. Vous auriez pu vous retrouver coincé dans un nid de rachnis ou pire, dans votre costume de cérémonie… »

Le commandant ne put retenir le rire qui lui monta à la gorge. Il secoua la tête et s'adossa contre un arbre.

« Quand je pense qu'en ce moment on pourrait être en train de chercher un moyen de repousser les Moissonneurs… », lâcha-t-il un moment après, non sans une pointe d'amertume.

« Ah, vous savez ce que c'est… La rançon de la gloire… »

« J'ai rien demandé, Garrus. Vous le savez. Mon boulot, c'est de protéger nos peuples. C'est pas pour réparer les ratés du Conseil avec les espèces non conciliennes que je suis devenu SPECTRE. »

« Je sais bien, Shepard. »

Ce dernier soupira une nouvelle fois en passant une main lasse sur son visage fardé de cicatrices. S'il était encore dans l'armée aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'il savait pouvoir faire bouger les choses et qu'il y avait des gens qui comptaient sur lui, et sur qui il pouvait compter. Malheureusement, les missions de routine s'enchaînaient et lui prenaient beaucoup de temps. Bientôt, les Moissonneurs arriveraient dans le système Hélios sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

Plus les semaines passaient, plus Shepard y songeait. Son sommeil s'agitait de cauchemars dans lesquels ses amis périssaient sous ses yeux. Cette inactivité le rendait nerveux et morose. Il était à deux doigts d'envoyer se faire foutre les amiraux et le Conseil de la Citadelle pour partir seul, mener sa petite guerre contre leur véritable ennemi. Les Vortchas pouvaient bien attendre leur tour, enfin... si les Moissonneurs ne les décimaient pas avant.

« J'en ai une bonne, commandant ! »

« Hum ? »

« Je disais, j'en ai une bonne. Ça va, Shepard ? On dirait que vous avez avalé du ragoût de varren faisandé. »

« Désolé Garrus, je pensais à… Peu importe. Vous disiez ? »

Garrus n'avait pas besoin d'interroger son commandant pour deviner le cours de ses pensées.

Aux yeux des gens, servir pour le compte du Conseil et sur le prestigieux Normandy en compagnie du légendaire commandant Shepard et de son équipage, incluait systématiquement des missions glorieuses et héroïques. Au lieu de cela, les héros passaient plus de temps à écrire des rapports, à se faire engueuler par le Conseil, à attendre leurs ordres de mission, ou à marcher des heures durant sur des planètes de systèmes lointains à l'écosystème désagréable.

Les épisodes héroïques comprenant le sauvetage de tout un peuple ou la destruction d'importantes bases ennemies se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. La majorité des bleus qui rejoignait les forces armées de l'Alliance pour casser du méchant-pas-beau courait à la désillusion totale. Surtout lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte de la lenteur des politiques à prendre une décision. Mais tout le monde marchait au pas, surtout en temps de guerre, par peur d'être accusé d'insubordination ou pire, de trahison.

Seul Shepard dérogeait de temps en temps à la règle et menait ses hommes au casse-pipe. Seulement, voilà bien trop longtemps que le commandant du Normandy était inactif, et Garrus craignait que l'humain ne se ramollisse.

« Je disais que j'ai une blague pour vous. C'est un Krogan, un Hanari et un Elcor qui sont dans un bar… »

« Si c'est la blague salace sur l'appendice caché de l'Elcor, je la connais. »

« Merde, Shepard, vous gâchez tout ! Cette blague était géniale. »

« Wrex me l'a déjà racontée. »

« J'aurais dû m'en douter… »

Le Turien quitta le tronc inconfortable de son arbre et lustra distraitement le canon de son fusil.

« Allez Shepard, debout ! Si on avance plus au nord de notre position on pourra peut-être éviter la pluie radioactive et on n'aura plus qu'à attendre la navette. Dans quelques jours, le Conseil sera trop occupé à tergiverser sur ce qu'on aura trouvé concernant les plans des Vortchas pour faire attention à nous et on pourra retourner tranquillement se jeter dans la gueule des Moissonneurs. »

Il tendit sa main pourvue de trois longs doigts osseux vers son commandant et ami, qui la saisit volontiers.

Shepard réajusta sa combinaison tandis que son coéquipier reprenait la marche.

« Garrus ? »

« Oui, Shepard ? »

« Merci. »

L'humain n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Garrus avait compris.

FIN.

* * *

 **Comme d'hab', ceux qui souhaitent participer au WPC sont les bienvenus et peuvent m'envoyer un MP.**

 **Et pour connaître le prochain OS du samedi, rendez-vous sur mon profil ;)**

 **Et bien sûr, si l'envie soudaine de laisser une review vous prend, surtout cédez-y, n'ayez pas peur !**

 **Bisous sur vos deux miches,**

 **Spleen.**


End file.
